In an application which operates in a personal computer (PC), menus to be manipulated by a user are often displayed in one column in advance. When the user selects one menu from among the displayed menus in this application, an operation in which sub-menus belonging to the menu are displayed under the menu is generally performed (for example, see Patent Literature 1, etc.).